The Children of Hera
by 101dragon
Summary: Jay, Frankie, and Chance are triplets who found out that their mother was a greek goddess. Then they find out that they are children of a certain goddess of marriage. Will they survive? Or will being Children of Hera get them killed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Well I was thinking about one of my other stories one day and then I thought 'Hey what if Hera had children (even though she says she's loyal to Zeus and would never do that)?' And thus The Children of Hera were born. **

**This story's point of view will come from all three of the triplets just at different times. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Chance's POV

Hi my name is Chance and I'm thirteen years old. My brother Jay, my sister Frankie, and I are triplets. Our dad's name is Eric Hugh. The three of us never knew our mother because she left when we were born.

Oh and we're demigods.

Frankie, Jay, and I found out just before our father left. Yeah, that's right, he left us. But we didn't really care because as long as we had each other nothing could hurt us.

Anyway, before our father left us he told us that our mother was a goddess and that all of those greek myths were real. We didn't believe him at first but then we started running into monsters so we ended up believing it.

Our lives became a constant nightmare, fighting monster after monster, that was until we came to Camp Half-Blood.

Frankie's POV

Hi my name is Frankie and I'm here to tell you about what happened right before we got to Camp Half-Blood.

Jay, Chance, and I were camped for the night but I was still uneasy. I knew that monsters could be closing in on us as we sat there around our fire.

"Frankie?" Chance suddenly asked.

"Yeah Chance?" I asked looking at my sister.

She was the smallest out of the three of us but she could kill monsters easily. But despite that she could get scared and at that moment she looked plenty scared.

"Do you think we'll... we'll ever be able to stop fighting monsters?" Chance said sounding terrified.

I looked at Jay and then I turned back to Chance and said.

"Of course, we're the Hughs."

"We'll always find a way." Jay added.

Chance nodded and then the monsters attacked.

**Author's note. **

**I'm sorry that it was so short but I wanted to finish this chapter quick. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this short introduction to The Children of Hera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Jay's POV

When the monsters attacked, my first instinct was to protect my sisters. Chance and Frankie were all I had and if I lost them, I would die.

I pulled out my sword and turned around to face the monsters. There were more of them this time but I didn't even let them touch my sisters. I sliced a cyclopes through the middle and I stabbed a hellhound right in the side. I kept fighting until I saw an arrow kill a hellhound.

I knew that the arrow wasn't from Frankie or Chance so I turned and saw a boy with a bow and a quiver and a girl with a sword. It took me about a minute to decide they weren't a threat and I turned back to continue fighting.

We got rid of all the monsters, then my sisters and I turned to the boy and the girl.

"So who are you two?" Frankie asked.

"I'm Will." The boy said after exchanging a glance with the girl.

"And I'm Clarisse." The girl said before asking. "And you three are?"

"I'm Jay Hugh and these are my sisters, Frankie and Chance." I introduced us and then I said. "Thanks for helping us with those monsters."

"Least we could do for a few fellow demigods." Will said smiling.

"They probaly don't even know what a demigod is." Clarisse whispered smirking.

"Of course we do." Frankie snapped. "It's someone whose parent is a god or, in our case, a goddess."

"Careful, Clarisse can get violent." Will warned.

"Not as violent as Frankie, she once nearly killed me over a hairpin." Chance said smiling.

Will raised an eyebrow at me, so I said.

"That's not the worst thing she's done."

"If you hadn't said that it was your mother that was your godly parent, I would have to say that your parent was Ares." Will commented.

"No, we're pretty sure that it's our mom." I said.

"Ok then you might want to come with us to Camp Half-Blood." Will said.

"Camp Half-Blood?" Chance asked.

"It's a camp where Half-Bloods like us can be safe from monsters." Will explained.

Chance's eyes widened and she said.

"Then let's go!"

"Alright then." Will said chuckling.

Chance's POV

I couldn't believe it. We were going to a place where we could be safe from monsters. That was my dream come true.

I followed Clarisse and Will eagerly. I couldn't wait to get to Camp Half-Blood.

Eventually, I noticed that Jay and Frankie were falling behind. I quickly walked back to them and asked.

"What's up?"

"Frankie doesn't think that we should trust them." Jay replied.

"Why not?" I asked Frankie.

"They could be luring us into a trap." Frankie replied.

"If they wanted to hurt us, they wouldn't have helped us with those monsters." I said.

"True but we should still be cautious." Frankie said.

"Don't we have a rule?" I asked. "Trust in family because..."

"They will never let you down." Frankie finished and then she asked. "Which means?"

"That I won't trust them as much as you two, and I won't follow anyone else blindly." I replied.

"Ok." Frankie said and then she grinned broadly and said. "Let's get to this camp."

**Author's note**

**So how was it? Short but I wanted to get another chapter to this story already. Anyway REVIEW. **


End file.
